


Rainbow's end

by herumtreiber



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Art, M/M, Manip, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herumtreiber/pseuds/herumtreiber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward looks desperately for Jacob, who's been missing for a week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbow's end

**Author's Note:**

> For jeri_1116, who proposed it, and vanashta, who cheered it.

"Edward, I've gotta get back." Seth sighed and shuffled his sneakers on the soft grass.

I jerked my chin at the strange dome. "If you're tired, I can carry you up the mountain on my back."  

"It's not that, man." Seth gazed along the beach and shrugged. "The pack needs me to patrol. I've spent enough time searching for Jake as it is; most of the others think he's not coming back, that he is…"

"He's fine!" I growled and Seth shrank back from my passionate response. The Quileute boy had been kind enough to help me search for Jacob so I hunched my shoulders and shot him a weak grin. "I understand the pack has to patrol against the new vampires, Seth, and I appreciate your help. I just refuse to think that some homophobes…"

"… would run him out of town!" Seth kicked a black boulder into the churning sea. "Damn that girl Jessica and her meddling! Why did she have to hack into Jake's phone and do what she did?"

"It's my fault!" I tilted down my chin, watching the white spume of the sea washing clean the shore; I wish it could do the same for my sins. "I should've been with Jacob to help him but I had to hunt, and my last words to him weren't kind."

Drops fell down my cheeks from the drizzle of the passing storm. I gazed up at the heavy cloud cover over the mountain. It looked as if the sky had been halved into dark and shiny parts.

Seth stepped towards me and awkwardly patted my arm. "They say that after the storm comes the rainbow. You've gotta hold on to that! Jake will turn up! Our legends say…"

When he trailed off, I cocked my eyebrow at him. The boy shrugged and said softly, "Ask Jake and he'll tell you all about the rainbow. He's always going on about how he wants to share our myths and stuff with you."

He turned northward and started walking along the beach, calling over his shoulder, "Say the word if you need anything!"

I mumbled, "Thanks, Seth."

Sticking my hands in the pockets of my leather jacket, I glanced at the dark green sea grass exposed by the low tide. The waves crashed against the sheer wall of the dome in front of me. It looked like a giant knife had plunged down from the sky and cut the mountain in half; just the way my life was torn asunder after Jake went missing last week.

I easily climbed the sheer walls of the cliff; after reaching the top, I gazed around at the thick undergrowth. It peppered with green the ochre rocks. I sighed while I looked at the far Pacific horizon, dazzled by the sun which shone like a giant spotlight upon this part of the mountain. It was a pity that Jake wasn't with me to share such a beautiful sight.

I looked down at the long stretch of beach to the south as I started to descend the other side of the dome. There was a faint whiff of my wolf, though, that I would follow to the ends of the earth. I shook my head wearily while I reflected that it hadn't been the Volturi, my family, or the pack which caused this separation.

The Volturi were too caught up in their inner struggles Carlisle reported; my family backed my relationship with Jacob and his pack didn't seem to mind. Their tribal lore and wolf instincts, I guess, colored their world in more tolerant views.

It was Bella who caused the trouble, although indirectly. She fled to Phoenix after I broke up with her. I called her on the phone but she always hung up. Renée had picked up my call one last time, hinting that Bella blamed herself for disappointing me.

Nothing could be farther from the truth because I had given in to my long-held desire for the wolf. We had grappled each other during one of our fights and one thing relentlessly led to another, like the moon governing the tides. We ended up kissing savagely and, a few weeks later, became lovers.

I told Bella and she cried bitter tears; unbeknownst to me, she shared her woes with Jessica Stanley. It was ironic that the girl who had drifted away from Bella became her staunchest defender; she was outraged on Bella's behalf even long after she left for Phoenix. In contrast, Chief Swan felt open relief when my relationship with his daughter ended.

So it wasn't the magical world that turned on us but the mortals. Jessica took it upon herself to avenge the girl she hardly talked with and hacked Jake's phone. She got hold of our texts and spread them around her friends.

Mike Newton and some of his friends tried to rough up Jake, and my wolf reacted strongly. The bastards didn't end up in the hospital but complained to the police. Leah told me that when Jake realized Chief Swan's dilatory tactics would not help him he left Forks.

I was too busy hunting to be of any help; that wily Jessica appeared to keep careful track of the times my family left Forks and had used that information to spring her nasty surprise on my wolf.

I had snuck into her house and confronted Jessica. There was no tenderness when my loved one was threatened and the meddlesome girl was intimidated enough to hastily leave Forks. Too late for Jake, though, who by that time was avoiding the police.

It all happened last Saturday and here I was, on Friday, seeking the faint trace of my wolf. The pack had meandered through the north, east and west. I took care of the south. The woods felt immense as I followed the shore to look for Jacob down the Washington coast.  

I walked along the bend of the rocky beach and gazed up at the cloud cover which was moving inland. I snuggled into my jacket, not to seek comfort but to inhale the lingering scent of Jake clinging to the t-shirt I stole from him. It was the one he used when he biked and it reminded me of his warmth. Lowering my chin, I kicked a black boulder while I sighed despondently.

In this wilderness there was no Jacob to share my views of the mountain, no wolf to entertain me with his colorful imagery about his tribe's legends.

I sat down on a water-logged trunk and hid my face between my hands. The weariness of the search didn't faze me but I couldn't bear the thought that my Jake might be hurt. I wouldn't entertain the possibility that something had happened to him because I knew his abilities. Jake had fought against the newborns, so I felt sure he could hold his own against anyone.

But my mind plunged in despair.

I rubbed my face and gazed along the beach, but then a faint trickling sensation crept upon my mind. It was a caress on my thoughts I had sorely missed; warmth and curiosity mixed delightfully in the mind I was reading.

I shook my head, hardly believing it was my wolf, until I heard splashing sounds in the beach behind me.

"Edward?"

I choked back a dry sob while I slowly turned around to look at him.

A vision of unearthly beauty, Jake reminded me of that Botticelli painting where Venus emerges from the sea.  
  
\--  
  
  
  
  
\--  
  
I walked toward him and touched his wet shirt, needing to erase the gruff words I had thrown at him before I left for the hunt.

I jerked my chin towards the multi-colored arch on the sky, that harbinger of good fortune.

"See that rainbow over there, Jake?" I said, caressing his slim flanks; my fingertips traced a path from his broad shoulders down to his slim hips. "The rainbow has nothing on you because your curves drive me wild with desire."

Jacob hid his face on my neck while he blushed hotly. "You really think so?"

I gently tilted up his chin so he could look at the rainbow. "See those pretty colors?" My thumb caressed his cheek, wiping the sea off his face. "They pale next to this russet skin, your black hair, your warm eyes."

I leaned my forehead on his, looking deeply into his eyes. "I see through your eyes, Jacob. And I missed your sight so much!"

He brushed his wet hair with his right hand, staring at me. "I'm sorry I couldn't return sooner, Edward. I had urgent business…"

I had to concentrate hard on his thoughts because the vision of the t-shirt clinging tightly to his wet body revealed tantalizing glimpses of what was mine. He was everything that bound me to this existence; he filled my heart so it wouldn't be incomplete like the dome I had just climbed.

"Doesn't matter, Jacob, you're my home and heart."

"Edward, are you paying attention?" He had stepped away and was unclasping his wet jeans, wiggling out of them with difficulty because they clung to his strong legs.

Jake smiled boyishly at me. "Smelled your scent from the Quinault Rez and just had to swim to get here. Was the easiest route."  

"Where have you been?" I gulped at the sight of Jake bending down and taking off his jeans, because his wet briefs delineated every part of his crotch.  "The pack has been looking for you."

Jake threw his jeans on the ground and hooked his thumbs around the waistline of his briefs, wiggling out of them as he allowed me to glimpse his perfect behind. "I was undercover. Ran away after I put the fear of Q'wati on those fucking bastards…"

"I know, and after the little visit I paid them they won't bother you no more."

"Good! Anyway, I was sure the police would take the words of the rich kids over me. Chief Swan wouldn't be much help so I went south to lay low for a while. Met two women from the Quinault Rez and they said they had problems with a leech."  

"Why didn't you call the pack?"

"Cause the leech knew about shifters. I had to live among the Quinault like one of them for a few days and then I got her."

I growled. "Did she hurt you?"

"No, she ran tail soon as she saw me transform. Jumped down a cliff and I followed suit. It was hard to fight her underwater but I managed to finish her off." Jake said, interrupting his words occasionally while he wiggled out of his t-shirt, revealing the expanse of russet skin I couldn't wait to taste. "That was yesterday and I was on my way home when I smelled you."

He shrugged. "My phone broke when I phased and the Quinault live simple lives. Plus… I plain forgot, man. I was too caught in my plan to catch the vampire."

"By the way, Carlisle has been in contact with Chief Swan. The bastards won't press charges against you."

"Good to know, man." Jake shuddered, his mind recalling the messages Jessica read. Jacob wrote suggesting new positions and recalling them was making him horny.

"So you were interested in doing it doggy style." I smirked at the way his cock twitched at my words.

Jake blushed and spread his arms. "It's just… the guys said I was your bitch and that made me so angry!" He looked intently at me, undressing me with his mind; then he smirked. "You're wearing my clothes!"

I fingered the collar of the black t-shirt. "Your essence lingers here. I need it."

Jake stepped towards me, his heavy cock bouncing from side to side. He gently slid my jacket down my arms and threw it on the ground. "Want to taste the real me?"

I glanced down at the hard ground. "It's hardly comfortable, plus we have no lube."

Jake bent down and fished a slim plastic bottle out of his wet jeans. I shuddered at the way his red cockhead peeked from between his thighs as he mumbled, "They gave me this liniment after I killed the vamp."

He stood up and wiggled his eyebrows. "And the rocky beach? We can do it dog style, on our knees."

I took off my pants and boxers in a blur, getting into position. I needed the reassurance of his warm body driving into mine. While Jake lubed himself, I spread my legs.

"Eager much?"

"You've no idea. Now hurry!"

I felt Jake's warm thumbs against my buttocks, spreading me wide before he nudged at my entrance with his blunt cockhead. He grunted, "Want to do this."

"Come on, wolf!" I wiggled my hips, hoping to entice him. He was taking his sweet time until I clenched around him.

The wolf yelped and then thrust inside me in a smooth, swift movement until he had bottomed out. His arms brushed against mine as his fingers caressed my splayed palms. I was covered in heat inside and out and it was the most wonderful feeling in the world.

Jake whispered against my ear, "Good?"

I nodded and then he started pumping his shaft in and out of my body, his hips smacking loudly against my buttocks.  After a particularly large wave broke upon the shore, it splashed our legs.

Jake spread his thighs, forcing me to open wide. He fucked his hips into me with a smooth motion; I groaned when his shaft rubbed against my prostate.

Jake tilted up my hips until I had to pillow my head on my arms, leaving me exposed to his attack. This new angle meant his prick rubbed against my gland on the outward stroke and it made me babble. "More, dammit, more!"

Jake sped his movements, his right hand snaking beneath my hips to grasp my neglected cock. He fisted me furiously, wanting me to climax before he did.

The onslaught of sensations was more than I could stand; after a particularly harsh jab at my insides I came with a shout and squeezed my walls around him. Jake grunted and stabbed his prick inside a few times before he came.

His body trembling, Jake panted harshly. He was slowly coming down from his high while he delicately nibbled the shell of my ear."Was it good, Edward?"

"The best."

"I…." He trailed off but his mind betrayed him. I felt a twinge of arousal course through my spent cock.

I tilted my chin to gaze at his warm eyes. "You want to ride me?"

"I need you inside me, man." Jake rubbed his forehead against mine. "It sustained me while I was fighting the leech, that I would get to feel your cock filling me up. Are you up for it?"

"Always."

Jake scooted backwards, his half-hard cock slipping from me. Then he turned me over and palmed my prick, coated in my juices. "This ought to be enough lube."

"Don't you want more?"

"I want to feel it." Jake swiped his thumb over his own glistening cock and mixed our essences before he crouched over me. He guided my cock with his thumb and forefinger before sliding down my cock.

His prick was slowly hardening as he impaled himself; his hamstrings twitched with the effort of holding himself aloft. I splayed my hands below his pert behind to help him.

Jake sighed contentedly as he slid down my shaft until his buttocks were flush with my groin. By this time he was fully erect and his cock bounced around when he lifted up his torso, his abs flexing with effort. Having eased our desire a few minutes ago, Jake lazily bobbed up and down my lap, taking his time to caress my chest and play with my nipples.

The rainbow lingered for a few minutes more and it appeared to me that Jacob wore a halo as he leisurely rode me; it was a beam as bright as his soul that connected him to the earth and the heavens.

As his warm walls clenched tightly around me, I couldn't contain myself. My hips thrust up increasingly fast and Jake had to hold on to my shoulders. There was a thick line of precome joining his cockhead to my abdomen. It glinted in the sunshine, swaying slightly as Jake's movements became frantic. He grabbed his shaft and swirled his thumb around his cockhead, bouncing up and down my cock a few times before he came, the slight trickle of come sliding down my body till it reached the beach.

His channel squeezed me like a vise and I climaxed when Jake sat hard on me. Groaning, I looped my arm around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

After I dressed and Jake put on his pants, he gazed up at the clear sky. The clouds were gone as far as the eye could see, but so was the rainbow.

"The rainbow's gone." Jake shrugged as he balled up his t-shirt and stuck it inside the back pocket of his jeans.

I leaned forward to kiss him. "It isn't, Jacob. As long as you're with me, the rainbow doesn't end." 


End file.
